


first date.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Genderswap, Meganeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Kokoro-kun's nervous for his first date with Momohime.
Relationships: Maeda Kokoro/Kiyono Momohime
Kudos: 6





	first date.

Kokoro was nervous, but he knew it was not an unusual feeling to have when he was about to go on his first date ever. However, it got to the point where he was not getting any sleep as he was worrying about how it would turn out. He already knew a little bit about Momohime, but not enough to know how to act around her on a date. 

He had probably left his cousin Honoka a hundred texts messages or so, despite it being so late at night already. At some point, Honoka began to respond to every few messages with a short, often one-worded text message, which gave Kokoro the idea that she was trying to get some sleep. 

"I'm so sorry, Honoka," he mumbled, sighing to himself as he set his phone down on his nightstand. Kokoro was restless, as one minute he would be lying down on his bed, and then he would stand up on the next. The boy sighed once more, scratching the back of his head. 

"I really need to get my act together for tomorrow..."

For now, he knew he needed rest. He was afraid that he would end up looking very haggard on his date if he did not do so. Shutting off any source of light in his room, Kokoro buried himself under his blanket and closed his eyes, mind drifting off to Momohime as he forced himself to go to sleep. 

He hoped, for the time being, that he could meet Momohime in his dreams. 

* * *

As morning time came, Kokoro was filled with excitement rather than nervousness. He felt so much more refreshed and ready for the day, as if the previous evening never happened. Since he had a few hours to get ready, he used up most of it trying to pick out what to wear that his mother noticed and laughed. 

"This might be the first time I've seen you get this antsy over something," his mother teased as she watched his son scatter almost all of his wardrobe all over the room. 

Kokoro huffed a little. "I can't help it, you know! It's my first date..." he muttered, fidgeting with his fingers. "Besides, Honoka's giving me advice right now. I don't want to mess up." 

"I know, I know. I'm sure Momohime-chan will be very happy that you're trying this much."

His mother smiled warmly at him, making him smile back as she left the room. Kokoro went back to looking at his clothes, and even started trying them on. He looked at the mirror, shaking his head whenever he thought something would not work, and then moved on to the next piece of clothing. 

However, Kokoro did not look distraught or nervous. In fact, he was still excited. Smiling throughout him trying clothes on. 

He almost felt childish, in the best way possible.

Eventually, after numerous sets of clothes later, he settled for a large blue button up and checkered pants, but had nothing to wear underneath his shirt. Luckily, Honoka had messaged him. 

Honoka - 11:34

_ Don't you have that white shirt with the glasses that you went to buy with me last week? You should wear it lol I think Momohime-chan would find that cute. _

Kokoro found himself chuckling. He spotted the said white shirt still in the paper bag that he had yet to unpack. "Perfect," he told himself, taking off the tag and trying it on with the fit that he already picked out. 

_ I hope Momohime likes this. _

Facing the mirror, the boy took a deep breath and smiled. The childish excitement inside him grew even more, to the point where he could feel his strong heartbeat. Kokoro could not believe it, but he was truly in love with Momohime. 

He heard his phone go off, and immediately he checked it. The text had been from Momohime. 

Momohime - 11:45

_ Kokoro-kun!!! I can't wait to see you soon! I just finished getting ready!!! _

Kokoro swore he felt his heart soar just from seeing Momohime's text that he sat on his bed for a few moments, grinning widely. He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down yet he just could not stop smiling. "God, why is she so cute...?" he asked, lightly tapping the phone on his forehead. 

He finally recovered, and started to text Momohime back as he made his way out, after making sure he had everything else he needed. 

Kokoro - 11:50

_ Can't wait to see you, too! I'm on my way to the park now!  _

As he left, he began to make his way to the park, though his focus was on his phone. He and Momohime were sending texts to one another, and at that point he already could not wait to see her in person. 

They both arrived at the park at the same time, meeting each other at the entrance rather than inside. One glance at Momohime and Kokoro blushed. She was wearing a nice long-sleeved dress, and it looked like she even put in the extra effort with styling her hair. However, what really struck him was her bright smile upon seeing him. 

"W-wow... You look so good..." he blurted out, though it only garnered a positive response from Momohime. She smiled even brighter, which in turn made Kokoro's cheeks grow even more pink. 

"Mhm, but Kokoro-kun looks really good, too! You're so stylish," she complimented, clinging onto the boy's arm. Kokoro bashfully smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's get going?" 

"Yeah, let's!"

**Author's Note:**

> More Meganeverse stories! This time I really just wanted to write Kokoro-kun as a lover boy haha


End file.
